Heartache
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Sakura can't face the way things are with Sasuke, wanting what can never be, so she takes off for a few years never knowing how he truly felt about her. Rating it M because it will have mature situations in the future chapters. If you intend to leave a rude review or something that could come off as know it all, please refrain from doing so. Thank You
1. Painful Words

Sakura Sat on her bed and looked at the picture of her and Sasuke leaning against a tree when they were kids. That time was long gone now. With a sigh, she set the image back down and picked up her acceptance letter to Suna University, contemplating. Her phone went off and the familiar tone filled her silent empty room, she smiled before grabbing it knowing immediately who it was. Only one friend had waking the demon as a ringtone for calls and messages, She smiled as Gaara's name popped up on the screen telling her to log on to her email to chat.

A few minutes later, she was signed in and talking to him on email messenger. She laughed at his icon, a red panda bear mask with his cold eyes glaring at the person who took the picture. She smiled when he sent her a laughing emoticon that had hearts blowing out of the balloon the person was holding. A faint ringtone on her phone filled her room as she stopped smiling, knowing who it was that was calling her, typing a quick be right back to Gaara she got up to answer her phone.

"What's up Sasuke?" She asked, hoping that he wasn't going to ask her to hang with him and Karin while she hung all over men and flirted with them dangerously and openly. Sakura had even caught Karin and Suigetsu in the bathroom once and never told Sasuke because she knew how that would have ended.

"Me and Karin are going to the club, you in? Ino and the others will be there and Karin wanted to go dance at the club tonight." Sakura closed her eyes in despair, Why couldn't the fates be nice to her? She was a good girl, was never in trouble, never got bad grades and was never promiscuous. 'Hell I have never even had sex yet' she thought to herself.

After agreeing to go, she shut her phone and turned back to the computer and told Gaara she was going out with the girls and smiled at his reply, 2 words and he had her smiling. 'Have Fun' She met Gaara once when he had come to Konoha on official business, they have been best friends since then, almost as close as she was with Sasuke.

She opened a box in her closet and frowned, it was her Father's wedding ring, meant to be given to the man she married. She held it gently with sudden realization it would never be Sasuke. Her doorbell rang and she made her way down to answer it, looking away when Karin was practically grinding on Sasuke already. "I have to change, no sex on any of my furniture please." She said before heading up the stairs.

Within minutes she came back down to see Sasuke was sitting while he forced Karin to sit opposite of his seat. They stood and walked out with Sakura to go to the club. Upon getting there, everyone noticed that things were already underway full blast, Ino had been flirting with Sai, Kakashi was drinking responsibly with Anko, even Jiraiya and Tsunade were getting along. Sakura looked around and noticed she was alone, as Sasuke was off with Karin and no one else was there.

She got up to go to the bathroom and noticed Sasuke alone at the bar and rushed to the bathroom, catching Karin and Juugo (another of Sasuke's new friends) she took a quick video of them and headed back to the bar to tell him, she was not expecting his angry outburst. "Sakura why do you have to be so fucking jealous? I invited you didn't I, but you just can't be content and now you are stirring up trouble." She sighed before walking away, forgetting her phone next to Naruto.

Naruto looked at the video and sent it to Sasuke's phone before pocketing her phone. "You really should have let her explain Sasuke, she had proof and everything that could have shown you she was being honest and only cared for your well-being." With that, Naruto left Sasuke alone and headed out after Sakura to return her phone to her. He found her packing when he got to her house.

"Where you going Sak?" Naruto asked, his eyes catching the acceptance letter to Suna University and he knew from there that sasuke pushed her too far. He had always known of her feelings for the Uchiha even if he was blind to see it himself. He silently helped her pack and Sakura was grateful for the lack of questions he normally had, grabbing her bags she used a jutsu to teleport them to Gaara's mansion. He was already expecting her and she wouldn't be late for college.

"Naruto….watch Sasuke for me please, I can no longer be the one to clean up the messes Karin leaves behind and expect to keep it from hitting public knowledge. I just can't continue to see his face, hear his voice and not be with him or hope for a future I can never obtain. Please give this to him and tell him I am sorry" She handed him a letter with Sasuke's name on it and gave him a huge hug.

"Just don't wait too long in asking Hinata out okay? She likes you, a lot and I know you like her too. See you Naruto" Sakura said before walking out and closing the door heading to the gate. Kakashi was leaning against the gate post waiting for her.

"Ready Sakura?" Kakashi asked, with a nod they left Konoha. They traveled straight through until the gates of Suna were within sight, Kakashi stopped at the hill above Suna. "Are you sure about this Sakura? Everyone will miss you tremendously" he said softly.

"I have to do this Kakashi, all I have ever done is cause pain to people and get hurt. I need to leave and find my own path in life, even if it is away from Konoha." She said before giving him a tight hug. "Don't worry so much Kashi. You'll get premature wrinkles if you do" she said, watching as he broke into chuckling. "There you go, that's the last thing I want to see until I return to Konoha" She turned and descended the hill to enter Suna before she changed her mind, knowing it would be years before she could make it back to Konoha.


	2. Love Me Like You Do - Ellie Goulding

Chapter 2 – _**Love me like you do – Ellie Goulding**_

Sasuke was walking around Konoha having long since broken up with Karin when he watched the video. Naruto bumped into him and grabbed his arm, "Come on Teme, you're gonna miss it. Sakura's singing here at the club tonight. It is her first night back in over 4 years. This song is special from what I hear" Sasuke followed and arrived just in time to see her on stage.

 **You're the light, You're the night**

 **You're the color of my blood**

 **You're the cure, you're the pain**

 **You're the only thing I wanna touch**

 **Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

 **You're the fear, I don't care**

 **Cause I've never been so high**

 **Follow me to the dark**

 **Let me take you past our satellites**

 **You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for**

Sakura's eyes met Sasuke's and for a moment, they widened before they steeled in resolve. She smiled at Naruto and the others. This was her first night back and they all wanted her to sing with a voice they have missed for years.

 **Fading in, fading out**

 **On the edge of paradise**

 **Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find**

 **Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire**

 **Yeah I'll let you set the pace**

 **Cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for**

 **I'll let you set the pace, cause I'm not thinking straight**

 **My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more**

 **What are you waiting for**

 **So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (like you do)**

 **Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do (yeah)**

 **Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do**

 **What are you waiting for**

As her voice drew the last note out, she watched as her old team clapped and cheered, Naruto whistling for her in enthusiasm. She smiled and at that second Sasuke realized how stupid he was the whole time. The perfect woman for him was Sakura the whole time and he was such an ass to her. He turned and left the club without a word, shattering her heart even though she hoped years away would steel itself against the Uchiha.

She stepped down and was hugged by Kakashi. "Welcome back Sakura. You have been sorely missed around here, there is so much to fill you in on. Naruto and Hinata are married, Ino married Sai, even I found someone new. Things are good between Anko and myself. But you Sakura…..It is just such a joy to have you back home." He said before hugging her again, barely hearing her reply of 'I know Kashi'

After she caught up with everyone she decided to head home and unpack. She turned the corner and her hand froze it's move to her door to unlock. "What is it Sasuke? I really don't want to see you" she said harshly, hoping he would get the hint and leave. Unfortunately, Sasuke Uchiha was a man accustomed to getting his way in everything.

"Sakura, it has been a long time. How are you?" he asked, stepping beside her and waiting. She unlocked the door and let him in before shutting it. "What have you been up to these last few years? " His eyes narrowed when she remained silent. "Sakura, Karin and I split shortly after you left. Naruto showed me the video. I'm sorry….."

"AND THAT IS SUPPOSED TO MAKE IT ALL OKAY?" She yelled while slamming her box down turning to glare at him. "I LOVED you Sasuke, More than anything and you just Fucking squashed my emotions for you. How can someone do that to a person they cared about so much?" She turned back and ripped the box open.

Sasuke reached out and grasped her wrist only to find himself flipped and flat on his back with Sakura sitting on top of him, breathing hard from anger. Sasuke's eyes immediately spun red while his hand reached up and grasped her by the back of her neck, pulling her down for a kiss. He wasn't prepared for her to pull back and slap him in shock, leaving him wide eyed.

"Get out Sasuke. Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even come looking for me. I want absolutely NOTHING to do with you" she said standing and moving to her room, slamming the door behind her. Sasuke sat up in silence, wondering where he was supposed to go from there, he realized he loved her, but now she can't stand him.

Sakura was at her new office at the Konoha Hospital working on her files when she dropped one remembering the kiss Sasuke gave her the previous night. "Stupid, should never have let him in." she grumbled, slamming the file drawer shut, she turned to see Kakashi and Naruto standing there with Sai. Kakashi pulled her into the office with the others and shut the door.

"Sakura, you know we all love you like family. I view you as a daughter, Naruto views you as a sister, as does Sai. Which is why you have to stop this. Sasuke cares for you, you can't keep treating him as you do. We all knew he had issues…." Kakashi started, only to be interrupted by Sai's snarky comment.

"He has Itachi issues and daddy issues." Sai said with a snicker, silencing upon seeing Kakashi's glare. "Sorry" he said, the twinkle in Sakura's eyes in hidden laughter worth the glare. He winked at her in an affectionate way while she laughed softly.

"ANYWAY… Back to the topic. Sakura, your mission will be to go on dates with Uchiha, and I expect this to be done without having to be forceful with you and stripping away your hours here." Kakashi stated, cutting off her outburst before it could erupt. "Starting tonight, Sasuke has already been briefed of the 'Mission' and I leave it up to you." Sai, Naruto and Kakashi left a bewildered Sakura in her office.

A/N: What will Sakura do now that she has been ordered by Kakashi to date Sasuke? Does Sasuke have a hand in this or is fate purely against her? Find out in Chapter 3


	3. Note redone No rudeness please

_**A/N:WRITER'S RIGHT TO THEIR STORIES**_

 _ **1\. NO LEAVING NASTY REVIEWS**_

 _ **2\. NO LEAVING NASTY REVIEWS USING A FALSE NAME OR USING A NAME THAT MARKS YOU AS A PANSY (a.k.a. Guest)**_

 _ **3\. IF YOU MUST FLAME, EITHER DO ONE OF TWO OPTIONS...**_

 _ **3A: MAKE AN ACCOUNT AND MESSAGE ME LIKE AN ADULT**_

 _ **OR**_

 _ **3B: CLICK OUT OF MY STORY AND DO NOT READ IT**_

I have decided to start DELETING all nasty rude comments. It is not due to losing readers either, I simply refuse to allow someone to rudely tell me i am a loser, or my story is s****y, once again if you intend to leave a nasty review, just don't please. I am asking politely it is up to the readers to ABIDE by the wishes of the writer. the fics are free and cost nothing but that doesn't mean that guests can spread their hate.

as for the guest waiting for me to be nasty, I do not have to tolerate people's criticism if it is in a hateful manner. and no, not every chapter will have lyrics in it.

as for SaYwHaT, even though you may not see this review, i can't message them back when they have no account.

As for Riela, the reason why she left and what she did while in Suna will be revealed in later chapters.


	4. Chpt 3 Rated MA

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, work has been crazy and I have had a lot going on, I will try to update on a regular basis but please keep in mind that I only have 2 days off a week and the rest of the days I work seem to drag by so slowly. This chapter will be done with partial inspiration of the song Blank Spaces by Taylor Swift. This story will have mature situations in it, so if you are either underage or don't like lemons, please skip.

Chapter 3

Sakura locked her door before turning to face Sasuke Uchiha for their date. His face was impassive and she couldn't read into what he was feeling like she was once able to. She took hold of his offered arm while they walked to the restaurant in perfect silence, Sasuke wondering what was on her mind and Sakura wondering what was on his mind as well.

She lifted her head when he stopped and realized that they reached their destination. Once he had her sitting in her seat, he took his own seat opposite her and waited until they ordered their dinner before attempting a conversation with her. "Sakura…. How have you been?" He tried to take her hand and was not surprised when she pulled it backwards and away from him.

"I have been fine Sasuke. Not that you cared when you coerced Kakashi into making me agree to dates with you or my shinobi career goes out the window. I knew going into team 7 with you that you were an arrogant, egotistical brat with no ambition other than vengeance. I still do not know how I could ever have loved you at all." She snapped, smiling when the waitress placed their food on the table and walked away.

Sakura had tried her hardest to keep her stare on her food, she knew that even though she was furious with Sasuke for his stunt, one look at his face and it would be all over for her. She couldn't help but love him and that would never change. She would either have him forever or she would go down in flames, she knew that was her fate.

"Sakura, look at me, you have not looked at me all evening. Is there something wrong?" he asked softly, tilting her face upwards to meet his face, his eyes widened when he saw all the pain in her eyes that he had caused. "I know you are angry and probably hate me, but Sakura I need you to believe that things changed after you left"

Sakura lost her temper and slammed her napkin down, "What changed Sasuke? I loved you more than my own life was worth and you tossed our friendship to the winds when I tried to expose your girlfriend cheating on you with your new friend. When did things change Sasuke, before or after you saw the video that Naruto sent you from my phone?" she whispered harshly, trying not to cause a scene.

"Sakura, I…..I'm sorry, ok? I was angry, you were trying to tell me something that I already knew for months and my temper flared out at the closest target and by the time I realized what I had done wrong you were already gone." He said as he grasped her hand trying to prevent her from leaving only to have his hand slapped aside.

"You had 4 damn years Sasuke to text me, call me, hell even come after me and you can't sit here and tell me you had no idea where I was. Why didn't you?" She said, his silence making her grab her jacket and walk out, leaving him at the table in stunned silence before he paid the balance and left for home.

The following morning Sakura was met with Hinata, her eyes full of sadness and sympathy fo everything her friend was forced to endure. "Sakura, I know that it is not my place but you have got to tell Sasuke what you are, you can't hide this from him, nor can you hide the fact that this is why Itachi and the akatsuki are after you." Sakura rose her gaze to Hinata and remained silent, Hinata sighed and left the office giving Naruto a look that stated she tried.

Half an hour later Sasuke moved into her office, stopping before her desk. "Sakura are you ready for breakfast?" Her reply of not being able to leave due to the paperwork made him smile. "I thought as much, hence why I bought breakfast and brought it here." He said as he put the bag on the table against the wall. Sakura put her files aside and decided to get breakfast over with, however she didn't expect to find herself vulnerable to his heated gaze when his eyes fell on the amulet he gave her that happened to dangle between her breasts.

He watched as she stood to move over to the table, her eyes watching him carefully, widening in surprise when she found herself pinned to the wall. "Why is it that when you get close to what you want the most, you prepare to run off like a scared rabbit Sakura? Just relax and let go of your fears, the anger and the hate and just feel." He whispered before his lips descended onto hers in a gentle kiss that Sakura responded to immediately.

Sasuke grasped her hips and lifted her up so her legs were around his waist as he pressed her into the wall harder, his lips claiming hers insistently. Sakura's fingers threaded through his hair while a soft moan left her mouth at Sasuke's movement towards her throat. He slid his hand up her skirt to glide along her heat slowly, smirking when he felt that telltale sign of arousal. "So you do want this Sakura" he whispered, chuckling when she muttered for him to shut up and stop teasing.

Sakura knew this was wrong, but she couldn't resist Sasuke nor could she resist her desire for him any longer. She felt him lay her down on the table while his hands pulled her shorts and panties off, his lips never leaving hers. His hands grasped her thighs and pulling her towards the edge of the table while her own hands swiftly undid his pants before he shoved them off.

He caught her lips with his again and lifted her hips, groaning when she rubbed the heated core of her along his heated length. Sakura grasped the length of him and moaned when he slid inside of her slowly, stopping at the slight resistance he felt inside of her. "You're innocent Sakura….All these years?" he whispered against her lips.

"Just do it Sasuke, it rightfully is yours anyway as I had no intention of giving it to anyone else" she said before a whimper left her mouth when he pushed in fully. Sasuke's hips stilled as he allowed her time to adjust to him within her body.

He slid a hand down to glide along her clit, swallowing her soft moans before her hips moved against his in abandon. Sasuke grasped her waist and delved even deeper into her body with a slight groan. Sakura's eyes snapped open and met his gaze, darkened by passion.

"I won't last long Sakura…..it has never felt so good in my life" he whispered, Sakura knew why it was different but would not let that confession destroy this moment, she grasped his lower back and lifted her hips to slide him in even deeper and making him choke back a groan. His hands splayed on either side of her head, forehead resting on hers while their gazes locked on each other, hips moving in synch. Sasuke muttered a curse before she felt liquid heat fill her core, her own cry leaving her lips as her nails dug into his back. Sasuke's gaze watched her ride out her release for the first time, his heated gaze burning intensely.

"Beautiful Sakura" he whispered before kissing her slowly, his lips a light caress on her own. Sakura's hands slid up his back to grasp his shoulders while his hands grasped her thighs and lifted her onto his own body, legs locked around his waist. "We will do this again" he said softly. He sat down in the chair and watched as her hips gently rocked on top of his body, his hands grasping her and pulling her in for a heated kiss.

Her nails dug into his shoulders while his body gave her what her own body craved for. Sasuke had known for a while what she was and he couldn't tell her because he felt she deserved the right to tell him on her own. Deliberately he left his throat open when he leaned his head backwards slightly on a groan. Sakura's gaze fell on his throat and she leaned in to trail her tongue along the pulse in his throat.

Sasuke shuddered the moment her fangs sank into his throat gently, pure ecstasy coursing through his body. Sasuke groaned when he felt her body rocking faster along his own body, his hands grasped her waist and forcing himself deeper into her body with a soft curse at the tightened heat that constantly was gripping him.

Rapture filled both of them at the peak of their release and left Sakura sagging against Sasuke in her chair. It had been months since she last fed and she hoped that this wouldn't ruin things. "Sakura….are you alright?" he whispered, his hands brushing her hair from her face to place a kiss on her forehead.

"Yes, just thinking of how to tell you what I need to tell you…..I am not normal Sasuke. I am….different. you see I am what you call a Jiangshi, a vampire if you will. When I was in Suna, I technically died but my soul refused to leave my body and because of that, I have been forced to be as I am, forever frozen in this time and never allowed to age. It is this reason I can never get involved with anyone, they will age while I am frozen in time. I also can do certain things that none of the others can do." she said softly. "This is why the Akatsuki are after me, they seek my immortality to further their ambitions"

Sasuke's grip on her tightened, "They will never get you Sakura. Nor will you live eternity alone. I promise you" he whispered.

A/N: what will Sasuke now do that she has told him what she is. Will he find a way to reverse her to her normal self or will he join her in immortality?

**Jiangshi, sometimes called "Chinese vampires" by Westerners, are corpses that are usually reanimated due to magical reasons. In ancient China, people always had the preference of being buried in their hometowns, and when a person dies in a land that is not their hometown, their family members hire a sorcerer to bring back their deceased family member. The family commissions the sorcerer in their village to travel to the place of the person's death, locate the corpse, and to write a spell and stick it upon the corpses' face, in which the spell-paper contains their name, birthdate, and some other words to reanimate the corpse. Once the paper is stuck upon the corpses' face, the newly created jiangshi would follow the sorcerer by hopping around, in which the sorcerer would lead it back to its hometown for burial (this was often a last-resort choice used by families with not enough money to hire a cart to carry the corpse back). Usually, the sorcerer would travel by night, and would at least have around three jiangshi traveling with it. But when the written spell-paper falls or is pulled off of the jiangshi (in the case the sorcerer is not paid the agreed amount for his doings, he might rip off the jiangshi's spell-paper), it gains its own consciousness, and all the power that the sorcerer formerly had over it would be lost. Instead of being an obedient corpse that followed the sorcerer, the jiangshi would be rampant and dangerous. The freed jiangshi would begin killing living creatures to absorb life essence (qì) from their victims. They are said to be created when a person's soul (魄 _pò_ ) fails to leave the deceased's body.


End file.
